Total Drama Pahkitew Island Returns
by Detective-Gold
Summary: "Welcome to the Seventh season of Total Drama,where I've welcomed 14 newbies to Pahkitew island to compete in challenges for your viewing pleasure,Friendships will be formed and tested,New enemies will emerge and who will fall in love,all this and more on Total Drama Pahkitew Island Returns
1. accepted

_**Hello everyone, thanks for reviewing but only fourteen can make the cut,so here they are,i'm putting my character in there,but i gurantee he won't win**_

_**BOYS**_

_**1)Matthew Callahagan-The silent psycho (Ventusick10)**_

_**2)Nick Mallory-The Sherlock Holmes Wannabe (gold or silver)**_

_**3)Jake Girma-The lone wolf (123NumberGirl456)**_

_**4)Nigel-The easily Frightened (Sir Peter of Fanfiction)**_

_**5)Tyrin Arch Morris-The quiet Inventor (craiger250)**_

_**6)Andrew Draco-The dark Hypnotist (CVluvVocaloid)**_

_**7)Jake Horan-The Power Hungry Ruler (Ventusick10)**_

_**Girls**_

_**1)Madelyn Chang-The Devil in disguise (BBMe 123)**_

_**2)Selene Jackson-The Secretive girl (FanficLoverForever135)**_

_**3)Jessie-The Cowgirl (Veronzies)**_

_**4)Amber Holbrock-The Manipulative Fame monger (EvilAngel666)**_

_**5)Selcha Ray-Dark Goth Gal (StarRave)**_

_**6)Christine Magnum-The Quiet Loner (CyborgNinja)**_

_**7)Raven Barkley-The Romantic Matchmaker (Danger Diva)**_

_**I've got all my characters,and to those who i didn't accept,i'm very super next chapter will be up in a few hours**_


	2. Introductions

The camera turns on to show Chris Mclean "Hello,I'm Chris Mclean,and this is the Seventh season of the ever popular Total Drama"He says flashing the ever so sadistic grin "and its Time we meet our eager contestants who will be competing for ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

"First up,Madelyn"Chris said as the intern dropped off a petit girl who was very pale,had long black hair and brown eyes "Hello chris,its absolutely great to be here and to meet you,i'm so glad you chose me,Hopefully i'll win and make it to the end"She said sweetly,Chris looked and her and wondered if this was the same girl in her audition tape who said she would bring 'drama'

"Well aren't you precious,now go stand over there"Chris said pointing at the end of the dock "Next up is Matthew"Chris said gesturing to the boat that was near the dock,A tanned boy who had Brown eyes and black hair with red highlights stepped off the boat wearing a black hoodie,red t-shirt with a skull on it,jeans and over head earphones strolled down the dock

"Hey Chris"He said as he walked past and stood by the side of Madelyn "Hello i'm Madelyn but Mad is easier to say"She said to him

"I'm Matthew,its nice to meet you"He said in reply "enough greetings,let's meet our next contestant,Selcha"as he said this, a girl,who dressed like gwen but a lot darker came out of the boat,she had black hair with deep purple ends

"Hello,Mclean"She said,and looked at the island with a critical eye "is this the crumy place we're staying"

"i'm referred to as Chris,and yes this is the crumy place you're staying,because you're such a ball of sunshine,you can stand next to Mad"As he said that her skin literally turned black and her eyes glowed

"Trust me Mclean,you don't want to mess with me"she said as she walked towards the end of the dock"Hi,i'm Mad,what's your name"She asked

"I hate happiness,and your full of it"she says before moving away "where the heck do they find this people"Chris whispered

Another boat pulled up and a tall boy who had blond hair,wearing a dark blue and grey sports jacket,no shirt,and wore jeans"hello chris,its so nice to meet you,and what a coincidence Matthew,you're here too"He said with faked surprise

"Wow,such a coincidence"Matthew said angrily and with a scowl on his face

"its obvious you both don't like each other,i love negative energy"Selcha said and everybody turned and looked at her but their thoughts were all cut short by the arrival of the next boat,a girl with blond hair in two braids,fair skin and a total cowgirl look came off the boat

"Howdy partners,isn't it just wonderful to be here in a Texas accent "I can't wait for the challenges to begin,it would be a piece of cake"

"Everyone,meet Jessie"Chris said as another speed boat drew near and a girl who dressed like she was famous with a fur coat,a black mini dress,a diamond encrusted head band,and black high heels,she had golden blond hair and icy blond streaks and too crown it all diffrent colours of eyes that really looked good on her "Everybody this is-"

She cut Chris off "Amber,daughter of Topher and Sammey,next winner of Total drama"she said laughing "_never_ interrupt me again,as i was saying go stand-"Chris said

"over at the docks with the other contestants,sure i will chris"Amber said as she flashed the camera a kiss and gave one more pose for her 'adoring fans',she stood near Jack "Hello,i'm Jack and might i just say yo-"

"Don't even go there with me"Amber said raising a hand in his face before realising she had to be nicer"what i meant to say was that"The sound of the incoming boat interrupted them

A tall guy came out of the boat he was wearing a black fedora,black coat and underneath the coat was a white long sleeved shirt,black jeans and white sneakers came out of the boat with a magnifying glass in his hands with a look that said he's looking for a mystery to solve

"Everyone meet Nick"Chris said

"Its nice to see you Chris"He said in a British accent "from my deductions,Chris"He said glancing around the island "This place is going to be a health and safety hazard to me"

"All hail the 21st century Sherlock Holmes" Jack said laughing but Nick chose to ignore him

Another boat pulled up with a slim boy who had messy blond hair,"Hello i'm Nigel,and you must be chris?"He hands Chris a paper "Here's a list of all my fears and i hope you will do everything in your power to exclude all those from our challenges"

"Of course,i'll try"Chris said

"sure,give Chris a piece of paper full of your fears,that's a good idea"Mad thought aloud

Everybody noticed the sarcastic tone in her voice except Nigel,Another boat pulled up a boy with black hair that goes to his shoulders and bright blue eyes popped off the boat "Everybody,meet Jack G"

"Hello chris, hopefully you won't kill us"He said nervously as he stood near Selcha but by the warning looks the other contestants were giving him,He knew he should'nt be standing so close to her and moved a bit towards Amber

The next boat pulled up and girl literally jumped out she had long red hair which was in a ponytail,and had some bangs which draped over her green eyes,As she came out,she straightened her white shirt which was tucked into her red skirt,she fingered her white gloves while she walked towards Chris

"Say hello to Raven"Chris said "go stand over there"he said pointing at the end of the dock "Next up is Christine"he said gesturing to the incoming boat

A girl who was thin and light skinned with caramel eyes and her purple hair fell lightly on shoulders,and wore a red hoodie and a yellow shirt and purple shorts underneath,she quickly walked past Chris without saying a word to him

The next boat pulled up and a girl of medium height,who had pitch black straight hair with silver streaks which was in a french wore a white shirt and a black vest over it,white shorts,Silver gladiators,a pair of silver moon earrings danced on her ear,and a silver bracelet with a moon charm on her right arm

"This is Selene"Chris said

"hey Chris,this place isn't what i thought it would be"She said in a British accent before walking away to join the other contestants

Another boat stopped at the dock and a thin boy that was of average height,had black skin and black wore a green shirt,blue shorts,purple boots,blue bandana and some kind of Leather gloves

"Meet Tyrin"Chris said

"Hello chris"He said as he put his hand out for chris to shook his hands and got electrocuted,Everyone laughed at Chris and his spiked hair

"Electric gloves,my own invention"Tyrin said

The last boat pulled up by the dock with an exhausted intern driving it.A boy with black hair that goes down his back and pink bangs that drape the left side of his face while wearing a black hoodie with a Pink flaming skull,black skinny jeans,Black vans with pink shoe laces and a choker

He walked right past Chris and acted as if he did not acknowledge the Host "that was Andrew everybody"Chris said with faked enthusiasm

"Okay Chris,what's our first challenge"Amber asked

"Now that you've asked,your first challenge is ..."

**I promise the next chapter will be longer than this,watch out for the next chapter.**

**until next time**


	3. Hot or Cold

"First of all,you will be divided into i call your name,stand by my ,Mad,Amber,Raven,Nigel,

Tyrin,Nick,you guys are Team Awesome" Chris said tossing them a flag with a giant A in a Red circle as their team logo

"while,Selene,Jessie,Christine,Matthew,Jake G,Jake H,Andrew,you are Team Success" Chris concluded before tossing them a flag with a giant S in the middle of a green Circle

"Can we hear what our first challenge is already" Jessie said impatiently

"Okay,okay,You guys are gonna be jumping from that giant Cliff" Chris said as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Right with sharks,hasn't this been done already,or are you just running out of ideas"Jack H said

"Nope,you see,with a push of this button,i'm able to change the temperature of the water into 100° boiling hot water, or 0° freezing cold water,The first team to find three Keys will be able to open this Treasure box "He said with lack of enthusiasm

"you will find a riddle ,When solved,it will show you a place in the island ,whoever gets there first wins the challenge and a great rest in the newly rebuilt Chris Mclean Hotel " Chris said as the Hotel came into view and heavenly lights appeared and Chef sat in a white dress and played the Harp

"The team that loses,will have to spend the night in a cabin,and go to elimination,any questions" Chris asked with faked enthusiasm

A bunch of people raised their hands up,but Chris ignored them "great,no questions"

"Is that all we have to do,seems easy enough"Nick said but as soon as the words passed his lips,he regretted it

"i love it when people say that,there will be some sharks in a speed boat,trying to eat you"he said gesturing to three sharks in a speed boat with napkins,knives and forks who were snapping their jaws at the contestants

"i hope you swim fast"Chris said while smirking before bringing out his airhorn "hed to the top of the cliff"he said giving the contestants a loud sounding blast

**Confessional**

_"uggh"Nick said "me and my big mouth,well,Thank goodness i'm an expert swimmer,you'll never know when you might need it"He said with a proud look on his face_

"so we need,three people who will dive in and get the keys and others who will solve the riddle"Amber said as she immediately took charge of the team

"i volunteer to solve the riddle" Raven said nervously

"right"Mad said with as much sarcasm as she could muster

"You guys,should get on with it and decide who is jumping in"Chris said

"I'm not jumping,because i have and intense fear of heights"Nigel said

**Confessional**

_"okay,Nigel has fears of everything,from Heights right down to dentists"Mad says with a distressed look on her face "He is dead weight this team cannot afford to carry"_

"Is there anything you could invent"Mad said to Tyrin

"it would take me some time,to actually build something that might help us"Tyrin replied with a sad look on his face

"so,who will volunteer and take one for the team"Amber asked "Hey Sherlock wannabe,can you deduce anything from the other team or Chris that might help us win"

"Nope,but i'll jump"Nick volunteered with a reluctant look on his face

"i'll jump"Selcha said with a malicious grin on her face

"I'm almost scared to ask why"Amber said doubtedly

"No reason in particular"She replied

**Confessional**

_"i have magic"Selcha said igniting a small flame in her hand "I Won't tell anyone i have magic"She gives a dark smile "Technically,its not cheating,i would've easily gone first,won the challenge nothing more but the pain and misery,i love it"She smiles sadistically_

"Okay,which one of you wants to jump"Jessie said a thing

"Somebody has to jump or we will lose this challenge"Jessie asked

**Confessional**

_"i've decided not to endanger myself by leading this team,Y'all western girl can lead this team" Jack H said_

"I think i'll ta-"Matthew said reluctantly

"great"Jessie cut him off "Go quick,and jump before you change your mind"She said pushing him to the end of the cliff where Nick was standing

Nick jumped off the cliff and did a summersault,Chris pressed the button setting it to boiling hot landed in it,screamed for his life and gave a loud saw a key stuck in a rock,He managed to swim to it,grabbed it and swam out as fast as he could when he spotted the sharks swimming towards cried out in pain when he noticed that he had burns on his back "at least i got a key" He said weakly as he dropped the key next to Mad's feet

"oh Nick are you okay"Mad asked in a worried tone

"We need some medic here,that's 1-0"Chris shouted,not making an attempt to stand up from his lounge chair

Matthew looked on at the water in fear "here goes nothing" He said as he dived into the water and screamed at the top of his water became freezingly moment his body touched the water,He turned blue and was freezing "i-i-i n-n-ee-d t-t-t-o g-g-e-t-t a-a-a k-k-k-e-e-y-y"He said as he teeth chartered,and he was swam towards a key which was floating and as he grabbed the key,The sharks grabbed him and put him in their mouth;it seemed they did not like the taste so they threw him out of the water

"Oh my golly,Matthew are you okay"Jessie asked him with a concerned look her face

"S-s-s-o-o c-c-o-o-l-l-d-d"He said shivering

"Medic,That's 1-1"Chris called in the same lack of concern manner

All the contestants glared at Chris for not being concerned for the contestants safety,Selcha seemed to be enjoying their anger

"okay,i'll jump"Selcha said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy for wanting to jump into the ocean but they were not willing to argue because she was actually volunteering

She jumped off the cliff and dived in,Chris set the water to boiling jumped into it,immediately she hit the water,she formed a forcefield around and swam out

"How did you do that,without getting a Scar"Raven asked excitedly

"oh,its a gift"Selcha replied in a no-big-deal tone,trying desperately to end the conversation because her happiness was killing her

"That's 2-1,who will be cooked or freezed next,grab that popcorn and soda and we will be right back"

"Y'all should wake up,and dive,i volunteer,any one else,please i'm getting real impatient here"Jessie said stomping her foot

"I'll jump"Selene volunteered

Selene and Jessie dived into the ocean at the same kept the water temperature still in dived into the water and did not scream and shout while all Selene did was scream and shout."please,find the key"Jessie said as if being in hot water was no big deal

The sharks were speeding towards them with hungry looks in their eyes

"Grab a key,if you can,if you can't,swim out as fast as you can"Selene said but she saw the sharks struggling to get Jessie,she grabbed her Hands and was pulling her,The sharks grabbed her legs and was pulling her also

"Let go"Selene shouted at the Sharks but by their mumbled reply indicated that they weren't going to let go "fine"She said as she pulled jessie hard and their boat almost tipped over into the let go of Jessie and they both swam out

"Jessie,are you okay,are you okay"Selene said very worried and she woke up

"You saved me,Thanks Selene"Jessie said gladly "well did you grab a key"Selene nodded "well i grabbed one too"Jessie said gladly as if she almost didn't drown "we got three keys" She said shouting to her team mates as they all ran down the cliff

"okay,someone has to jump now"Amber asked looking at everybody else

"i'll jump"Mad said to the team who had surprised looks on their faces as they had not expected her to jump

Confessional

_"i'm not about to put myself on the chopping block with that sweet girl routine"Mad said with an evil look in her eyes_

She did a perfect swan dive into the Freezing turned Blue like Matthew but could still swim,everyone thought this girl is tougher than she looks,She tried to get a key and the sharks were right behind her,until she pushed an iceberg towards them and that sank their ship,she grabbed a key and swam out "He-e-r-e's-s T-t-h-h-e K-k-e-e-y"she said to her teammates

A medic gave her a warm blanket and Nick came out of the 'Emergency room' with bandages all over his burns and Matthew came out with warm clothes and blanket

"is it me,or is the medic services crappy"Selcha said to Amber

"its not you"Amber replied

"Everyone divert your attention back to me"Chris said with his sadistic grin,Everybody glared at Chris and if looks could kill,He would be lying dead on the floor

"Team Success,because you won the first challenge,the riddle is in the chest,you get a hint,which is also inside the chest "Chris said before shouting through his airhorn "Go"

"i'm not good at Riddles"Jessie announced

"Then,i'll take the lead on this one,i'm awesome at Riddles"Selene said happily

"Sure,as long as we win this challenge,i'm good" Jessie said

Everyone gathered around "okay the riddle says

_The farthest path is what you seek_

_look upright at the peak_

_A challenge is what you face_

_But it's not as tricky though it seems_

"What does that even mean?"Andrew asked,speaking for the first time today

"well,look who decided to speak up"Jack H said mockingly

"what's the hint?"Christine asked desperate to stop any arguement that would've erupted

"The hint says at the highest level"Selena replied

"So what's the highest level"Jake G asked Christine

"I don't know,maybe a clue is in the riddle"Christine answered

**Confessional**

"_i'm not the boldest,but i don't need my team fighting or we could lose"Christine said shyly_

Meanwhile on the other team,They were working together like a well oiled machine

"So,what could the riddle mean"Amber asked Raven

"Riddles are actually what is plain white, but are made for you to overthink them,so anything you think which is so simple it just couldn't be the answer,that's the answer"Raven said smiling "Just like love,its plain and simple"

"okay,so Nick,can you get something out of it"Amber asked

"yeah,Farthest path,look upright,a challenge"Nick said in a tone that indicated he knew what they were looking for

"I don't get it"Tyrin said

"N-n-either d-d-d-o i-i-i"Mad tried to say

"it means,that the top of the cliff is where we need to hed to,You can always count on Chris to take us down a cliff and take us back up"Amber said unhappily"But we better do it quick,we don't want the other team to know where we are going"She said glancing at the other team

**Confessional**

_"Best way to get the producers to notice me is to lead a team,Chris don't like your job too much,cause i'm gonna take it"Amber said laughing while putting on her make-up_

"I have no idea,what this stupid riddle could mean"Jake H said

"wait,look over there,where is the other team"Jake G asked

"Maybe,they've found an answer to the riddle"Jessie said

Jake H's Face turned into a smile when he spotted the other team halfway up the cliff "The answer is the cliff,its the highest level"

"Though i hate to admit it,He's right"Andrew said before spotting the other team halfway through the cliff and realized that's how Jake H knew but instead shouted "There,the other team is almost there" He said gesturing to them

"well,what Y'all sitting here for,let's go"Jessie said literally jumping up from where she was sitting and started running up the cliff and the rest of her team mates followed her

Selcha spotted the other team gaining up on them "We should probably run now"

"Why would we want to do that"Mad asked finally able to talk well again

"Because they other team is gaining on us"Tyrin said and everybody ran

"Oh they've spotted us"Amber said before running fast up the cliff "Everyone,run as fast as if you are being chased by a knife wielding maniac"

The team thought that was a weird pep talk,but it inspired them and they raced up the cliff with Team success on their heels,but Team Awesome won

"Yeah,we won"Mad shouted happily

"Team Awesome wins today challenge,and get to spend a well deserved time in the Mclean spa and Hotel,Team success you win a trip to the elimination ground,see you at the camp ground"Chris said

**At the camp ground**

"Team Success,this is the elimination ground,if i call your name you get a i don't,you get to try out our elimination catapult of shame,now let's see why you are here"Chris said pointing at the giant catapult

"Matthew,you jumped in and got a key,so you're safe"He said tossing him a marshmellow

"Jake G and Jessie"he said tossing them a marshmellow

"Selene,you make a great co-leader,that means you're safe"He said hitting her with a marshmello

"Jake H,you were rude,mean and sarcastic"Chris said

Jake H's mouth twisted in anger "when did being Sarcastic count as a crime"

Chris replied in a less than caring manner "shhhh,Christine i have no idea why you're here but it seems like you are taking the boot"

"Why?!,but no problem" She said but her face clearly showed that she was ghastly angry

She took a seat in the catapult,and was catapulted away

"Who will go out next,What surprises await our contestants,will friendships and alliances be formed and tested,all this and more on Total Drama Pahiktew Island Returns

**Elimination Tape**

"_it was great to be here,though i didn't make any new friends but that *bleep*guy deserves to go home not me"She says angrily but regains her calm composure "well i'm angry,but i'll be back,bye,i had fun"_

**Hey i'm so sorry to CyborgNinja for eliminating Christine,don't stop reading cause she will be back for the aftermath and a very special chapter**

**Please,can someone answer this riddle:**

**A tiny room that cannot be slept but can be eaten is **


	4. Paintball Attack

** ,if you have any challenge ideas,pairings or something you want to see happen,feel free to PM me or you probably wanna read the story now.**

**~Gold**

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island Returns,We gave a warm and cold welcome to our brand new 14 contestants.I split them up into two teams,and i made them jump off the cliff into burning hot water or freezing cold water to find keys and solve a the end of the torture-er-challenge,Team Awesome won and Christine was sent home,Will Team Awesome win 2nd time in a row,will Team Success rise to expectation,will i come up with more death defying challenges,Definitely,all these and more on Total Drama!Pahkitew Island!Returns!"

***Theme Song plays***

Selcha woke up in a really comfy immediately stood up and looked at the girls who were fast asleep and the Challenge,they deserved some rest, and though she wanted to wake them up badly,she decided not grabbed her slippers and went to the suprisingly neat bathroom and brushed her went downstairs to the Dining room to sit and think,until she spotted Mad there

"Good morning Selcha,what are you doing up this early"Mad asked innocently with an arm on her cheek

"oh nothing"Selcha replied

"So,what do you think of making an alliance"Mad asked sweetly

"Nah,i don't want to be in an alliance"Selcha said grabbing her chair in an attempt to stand up

**Confessional**

_"Maybe i should try working on somebody else" Mad says,her face twisted in a thinking mood "Tyrin too would probably get eliminated too too pompous for her own ,well i have nothing against that leaves Selcha" She says sighing_

"Um...you could just tell me a little bit 'bout yourself"Mad said in a happy voice

"Really"Selcha said in a surprised voice and pulled herself back on the chair

"Yes,tell me all about your self,Any dark secrets"She says but sees the suprised look in Selcha's eyes "or any friends or boyfriends"She says trying to regain her nice girl composure

**Confessional**

_"there's something wrong with that girl"She says as she hesitates for a moment "and i guess i like it,she's not the nice girl everyone sees her to be.I guess i will make an alliance with her"_

"nope,none,but about the alliance thing,sure i'll join an alliance with you"Selcha says as Amber and Raven walk in sleepily and tiredly while stretching

"Good morning"Raven mumbled "i'm starved"

"Yeah me too,when i get my beauty sleep i get pretty hungry and i thought this place came with a butler"Amber said as she sat on one of the chairs

The butler appeared immediately his name was called,he wore the traditional Black suit and his eyes which looked shut

"Butler,i just need a vegetarian sandwich and a greek salad on the side"Amber said

"I'll have bacon and eggs"Raven called out

"Same here"Mad shouted

"i'll just have the bacon"Selcha said in a dark and brooding manner

In about Five seconds the butler arrived with a tray full of all the food they wanted and contestants looked at the food hugrily and readily grabbed each plate that was theirs and begun eating

The boys woke up to the smell of Food in the dining room and almost ran down the stairs

"What smells so good"Nigel asked sniffing the air and spotted the food on the dining table,grabbed a chair and immediately begun eating

"Wow Bacon,but i think i'll just have some toast and a cup of tea"Nick said looking utterly disgusted at the sight of bacon

Tyrin just walked in,grabbed some plates of food and walked away as quietly as he entered,but no one seemed to notice but Selcha and thought nothing of it.

Everyone just thought nothing on this

island could get better than this,Except winning the million dollars but as of now,everything was Perfect.

Meanwhile on the other Cabin,everything was FAR from walls smelled like it was puked on by a whale,the doors and windows were hanging from their hinges and looked like they were about to fall off.

"okay,can i say that this cabin is seriously crappy"Jake G exclaimed from the boys side of the cabin

"You said it,and what are we gonna eat,cause there's no mess hall on this island"Matthew said as he struggled to stretch his cramped figure without bringing down the cabin

A loudspeaker sounded "Team Success,you lost the challenge so you'll have to find your own food"Chris voice called

"Wow Chris,we get to sleep in this crappy cabin,find our own food and that's a two in one deal,Thanks a lot Chris,you're the best"Jake H said with faked enthusiasm

"Thanks,i try"Chris said

Jake H spotted a fish and looked at it hungrily and broke a stick off the bed,Stabbed the fish.

"What!is wrong with you"Jessie screamed at Jake H

"Nothing,i was only trying to get some food.I'm more than willing to share"He said in a calm voice

"What,What if that fish had a home somewhere"Jessie said with a sad look in her eyes "I'm very nice,but when you mess with animals,i get pretty darn angry"

"Sorry i guess,i could just toss the fish back"Jake H said with an unsure look

Jessie glared at H just took the fish outside,made a fire,cooked the fish,and procedded to share it with the boys who grabbed their share hungrily and ate

**Confessional**

_"I need to gain the boys trust and make an alliance with Jessie is angry with me,but who what i'll do for an alliance"Jake H says as he Facepalms_

***change confessional***

_"i know Jake's playing us,but i'll play along and every opportunity i get,try to vote him off"Andrew said darkly_

"i wonder what's today's challenge"Selene said to Jessie

"i'd rather not think about it,i've had annoyance enough today"Jessie said rubbing her eyebrows and they both laughed

As if Chris knew the most horrible time to intercom rang out "Good morning contestants,i hope you had a wonderful sleep and had a good breakfast,cause you will need it for today's challenge,meet me at the campground in 7 minutes"

The contestants moaned and this rate,some thought,they are gonna die.

The 13 Contestants stood at the camp ground waiting for Chris and Chef who turned up holding paintball guns and catapults

"Teams,i hope you had a wonderful night"Chris Success Mumbled and groaned that their night was far from perfect

"I'm glad it was,your challenge today is a combination of paint ball and laser tag"Chris said smirking

The boys on each team cheered "Wait a minute,i'm not done will have to battle it out in a laser tag will be three rounds to determine who will before i forget,to make things more interesting,instead of paintballs you get electricution thrown at a person,it can send volts of electricity through a person,like this"Chris says as he grabs a ball and tosses it at an intern who immediately falls down,his hair straightened,and smoke coming out of his intern came in and dragged him out.

"First team to win two rounds,wins today's challenge"Chris laughed

Jake G groaned "isn't that,a little bit dangerous"

Amber cut him off "This is Chris,nothing's too challenge looks like it was given great thought"She said to Chris smilingly

**Confessional**

_"Time to put my plan into action"Amber said evily_

"Yes it was given great thought,finally someone acknowledges my constant disregard for human safety"Chris said as he led them to a dark room,which wasn't all that had glowing green lights attached to the wall and flashing lights which made it look more like a disco hall than an walls were covered in glowing green paint

"Team Awesome,because you won yesterday's challenge,you get the paintball Success,you get catapults"Chris announced

"Really Chris"Jake G complained

" "Chris replied "So teams,grab your weapons from Chef here and hed out"

Team Success huddled in "okay i say we go in teams of three"Jessie suggested

"I say we go into teams of two,if we are three,it would be easier to catch us"Selene also suggested

"I agree with Selene"Matthew said

"Okay we are going with Selene's plan"Jessie said "Selene and I,Matthew and Jake H,Jake G and Andrew"

"I'll rather go alone"Jake G said

"Me too"Andrew agreed

"Fine you both can go off on your own"Jessie said

Team Awesome grabbed their weapons and also huddled in "I say we split up and go in different directions"Amber announced

"Some of us won't survive out alone"Mad glanced at Nigel as everybody looked at her "Silly me,i meant to say,i won't survive out alone.I won't have the guts to shoot anyone"She says happily

**Confessional**

_"Not a good move on my end"Mad sighed_

***Change confessional***

_"why do i get this feeling that's Mad's out to get its just my allergies acting up"Nigel said then sneezed_

"Well,you'll have to summon up some guts"Amber happily replied

The loudspeaker rang out with Chris's voice "Attention Teams,your challenge starts NOW!"

The Teams both ran into different directions,Nigel walked and hid behind a barrier

"i'll just stay here,until someone comes along"Nigel said not bothering to as luck would not have it Jessie and Selene were walking quietly when they heard his voice

They hid behind a barrier and positioned themselves with their catapults ready to aim the moment he stood stood up to straighten his pants,when Two electric balls hit him and he fell,smoke coming out of his body.

"Yay"They both shouted as they realised they had to be quiet because they heard footsteps drawing near

An intern came in and both girls shot at him."Sorry,we thought you were the other team"Jessie intern wearing a vest came in and dragged the bodies of Nigel and The first intern

"Attention Teams"Chris annoying voice rang out through the intercom."Do not shoot the interns,no matter how fun it might be"He laughed "Nigel's out,6-6,so on with the game"

"Great,that's one of their team members out"Jake H said to Matthew who ignored him "You have to talk to me at some point"

"What's your real motive for being here"Matthew said suspiciously

"I have no motive other than to win the million dollars,we might as well be friends,we were once before friends fight right."He raised his hand in surrender

"Shhhhhh"Matthew whispered

"you can't ignore me forever"Jack said with a sly smile

"No shhh,someone's coming" Matthew whispered with a finger on his mouth telling him to shut it. He grabbed his catapult as Amber appeared

She sat on a rock obviously tired from walking too took off her shoes and placed them next to her just as Matthew stood up and positioned his catapult well and shot her.

"Alright,that's one more i forgive you,okay"said Matthew smilingly

**Confessional**

_"Friends"Jack laughs "he's half the reason i'm here,torturing him is my main priority"He says with faked sincerity_

Mad walked around the area listening for footsteps and at the slightest thing got her paintball gun ready to she was sure the area was secure,she hid behind a barrier near the whoever came in,she would be able to hit them with the element of surprise.

"Ugh,i'm such a good nice girl routine is one of my best works"She giggles at her own words

She hears footsteps and her face perked up like a lion out to get its footsteps are light and she sees the face of Jake is quiet with his catapult out ready to stands up quietly and aims at Jake G who immediately hides behind a barrier and the moment he sees her face,he shoots at her and grabs her gun

The intern comes in with a stretcher and carries the both of them out

"Thats 5-4 to make things more interesting,Team Success,if you shoot one of Team Awesome members,You have the option to take their gun or leave them with it"Chris said

"Now he tells them".She heard footsteps from both sides approaching and saw two figures approaching,she chanted a magic spell and made the room darker than normal,grabbed her ammo and got ready to fire.

"Great,This's place dark"Nick's Voice sounded

"Don't worry,there's light in everything"Raven seems they found each other and decided to stay stopped moving when they heard footsteps.

On the other side of the room,Jessie and Selene were laughing and stopped when _they_ heard footsteps and walked quietly and hid behind a wall.

Raven came near with paintball gun in put her face out and took a Raven fell down and the smell of smoking flesh filled the air.

"Wohoo,another one down"Selene cheered "and that was an amazing shot"

"This ain't my first rodeo"Jessie replied in cowgirly fashion

"Great"Selene replied as she grabbed Raven's paintball seemed they both didn't know Nick was there,who immediately jumped out of his hiding spot and immediately blasted fell and smoke filled the air.

It seemed Selene was super angry and blasted about five electric balls into Nick's body which became calmed down and saw what she had done,then immediately tensed up.

"Why am i always the one getting burnt"Nick managed to say

"This can't be me,no but i've been taking my medications,oh no"She grabs her paintball gun and runs hides in the dark and smiles a dark smile

**Confessional**

_"I have Bipolar i've been taking my medications,so i'm good"She sighs "I'm good"She reassures herself_

"That's 4-2,i doubt the last two people on Team Awesome will win the let's see what happens"

Selcha hid behind a barrier waiting for someone to walk walked in quietly and she heard his footsteps and slowly stood up,attempting to aim at was met with a paintball gun pointed to her face.

"How did you-"Selcha asked surprised

"You shuffled your feet a little and i heard the sound"Andrew answered with Selcha's paintball gun pointed to _his _face

"Okay,where did you get the gun"Selcha asked

"I stole it but when Chris said we could take it,it wasn't stealing anymore"He answered with a dark smile "You are getting real sleepy"He said in a hypnotic voice

Selcha's eyes spiralled around for like 5 seconds then she snapped out of it "I can't be hypnotised,i have magic and can blow you out of this room now"

"Suspected as much,okay i'm not in the mood of getting electricuted today"Andrew said calmly not the least bit phased by the fact she had magic

"Neither am i,so i'm just gonna let you walk away"Selcha said

"You're not trustworthy"Andrew said

"Neither are you"Selcha said as she backed up out of the door slowly but she shouted "It takes a brave guy to wear pink"

He smiled as he grabbed his gun and went out to find more people

**Confessional**

_"Thats the first girl i've met on this island thats actually Cool"Andrew says with a smile "its not like i'm actually falling for her"_

***Change Confessional***

_"Andrew seems cool,Hypnotism now thats cool"Selcha actually smiles for the first time _

Tyrin sighed as he heard Chris's voice,He hasn't said a word all day because he had been thinking on how to improve the new project he was working on (which will be shown later on in the story).He had already pimped out the paintball gun which could shoot five balls at once in different smiled as he looked at his latest invention.

Foot steps approached and he smiled at the thought of testing out the new and improved Paint ball and Jake H came aimed the gun at Matthew who immediately fell but something was wrong with the paint ball gun,it started shooting balls in every hit Jake H.

The paint ball gun was like a machine gun and it splittered and splattered until it blew up an the arena came crumbling down.

Chris came into the 'Arena',distraught at what had been done "Wow 2 days and you have already blown something up"

"So i'm guessing no Round 2"Selcha said emerging from the 'Arena pieces'

The other Contestants were emerging from the rubble

"Yes,Team Success wins this Challenge because they didn't blow up my arena"Chris said angrily as Team success managed to cheer

"Team Awesome see you at the elimination ground"

Night had fallen on the camp traditional Camp fire lights had been Elimination music was playing.

"Team Awesome,welcome to Elimination"He said looking at the worn out contestants

"If i toss you a white delight you're i don't its the Catapult of loserdom for you"

"Mad"She squealed happily as she got the marshmello

"Nick and Amber,Your safe"

"Selcha and Raven,you both are safe"

"that leaves Nigel who is here because he is weak and was the first to Tyrin who actually cost his team the win"

"Its so obvious that Nigel is going home"

"Yeah its okay,bye it was nice meeting you all"He said as he hopped on the catapult "Wait i need to tell you something bout Ma-"Chef binded his mouth and catapulted him away

**Elimination Confessional**

_"Well it was fun and i was right,Mad was out to get bad i couldn't tell ma team oh well"Nigel says_

"Who will be Catapulted next,And who will be Tortured,injured and almost at the point of out Next Time on Total! Drama! Pahkitew Island Returns!

**School's starting soon but i'll try to update.I have a poll on my profile and would be absolutely happy if you here's some answers to ma reviews**

**EvilAngel666:I like writing Selcha,she's absolute fun to write.I hope you'll like how i potrayed her in this Chapter.**

**craiger250:I made Tyrin quiet in this chapter and i hope you like him.**

**DangerDiva:I'm glad you liked that chapter,i hope you'll like this one even more.**


	5. Maze of Fear

**A/N:So,if anyone was thinking i'd abandon this story,Nah not going to happen**

**This Chapter was written by my friend and co-writer Ventusick,so all credit for this chapter goes to read on **

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island Returns,Team Success and Awesome duked it out in a battle of failed,and others Failed even harder,but in the end it was Nigel the weakling who got the hurl of shame,despite Tyrin blowing my arena Team Success keep the lead?Will they send someone home?And what is going on between Matthew and Jake H find out now on Total Drama Pahkitew Island Returns!"

*Theme song plays*

The sun rose early above the island,Matthew walked out of the shower and began changing as quickly as he could, before he put on his shirt,Selene walked in on him.

"Oh sorry,i didn't realize anybody was in here"But at the corner of her eye,she noticed his upper body was covered with scars and a huge burn mark

"Wait what happ-"She asked

Before she could say another word,Matthew pushed her out of his way and ran from her, he did not notice,Jake H standing outside grinning.

**Confessional**

_Jake H says in a sarcastic tone "Wow how unfortunate,Selene walked in on him" He says laughing while tossing a key in the air_

***Change Confessional***

_"S***,i hope she didn't see my scars"Matthew sighs_

***Change Confessional***

_"I wonder what exactly happened to him,i should probably team up to find out"Selene says in a detective voice_

On the other side in the less glorious cabins,things weren't going so well either Amber was complaining about how uncomfortable everything was,and how they didn't have any food to eat. While Mad and other girls were getting annoyed at this, eventually Mad had enough and was about to scream when an announcement was made over the loudspeaker.

"Good Morning Campers! Hope everybody had a good night's rest"Chris said

"As if you care"Selcha shouted

"head to middle of the quad for today's challenge"Chris's annoying voice rang out through the intercom

As everyone left their respective cabins and gathered around the quad, a couple people noticed that Chris looked extremely tired.

"Hey Chris you look pretty bad,if you don't freshen up the producers might replace you with a better young looking host." Andrew said

"Hey nobody could replace Chris he makes the show what it is" Amber snapped back.

"Well thank you Amber at least some people appreciate me." He coughs towards Chef,who rolls his eyes.

"By the way has anybody seen Matt or Selene." All the contestants shook their heads. Before Jessie could volunteer both Selene and Matthew walked out of the SPA, however she seemed to be leaning a little close to Matthew trying to make sure the scars are real. Who then received puzzled looks from everybody especially Raven.

***Confessional***

_"I wonder what's going on...Wait you don't think those two are a __Couple,that__ would be so exciting!"Raven squeals girlishly_

***Change Confessional***

_"Hey,i'm not against who she chooses to date,but isn't it a little too early"Jessie says using air quotations "Could it be that Matthew knows something about her,and is blackmailing her"She says thoughtfully_

Matthew feeling embarrassed quickly nudges her. "Huh, oh sorry about that."

"Anyhow some of you might want to know what the challenge is,well your're about to find out."

Without warning all of the contestant were knocked out and awoke in a small room (three contestants in each to be precise). The first room was Jessie, Matthew, and Selene. The second was Jake H, Jake G, and Andrew, the third Mad, Raven, Selcha. While the fourth and final room was Tyrin, Nick, and Amber. The monitors in the room as Chris appeared on the screen.

"Hello and welcome to today's challenge I was originally playing to make it an obstacle relay course in the arena but since someone blew it up, we spent all night coming up with this one,so if you die in this one,lets all blame Tyrin"

"What is it some kind of maybe,get out of the room before we drown kind of thing." Selcha asked.

"Nope been there done that, this time your team has to escape a maze." He smirked

"Oh well this should be easy with my detective skills" Nick responded.

"Yeah about that here's the catch the maze constantly changes and we filled it fear gas causing your deepest fears to become a reality." Chris Laughed

"Wait how did you get fear gas" Mad questioned.

"Well long story short,Prison, Scarlett, reduced sentence, fear gas, intern now in coma."

"Okay, wait what!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah if your exposed to too much of it then well bad things will happen,Moving along,since team success won the previous challenge,they get a map of maze which changes with it courtesy of Cameron and some gas the air in them only last for ten minutes, also we will turn the gas at a random time. Oh and by the way there may be some b*** traps." The air horn is blown and the teams head out but not before Tyrin detaches some pieces from the monitors.

***Confessional***

_Tyrin just seats there and is meddling with pieces of machine he looks at the camera and moves his eyebrows up and down smiling_

Fast forward: Jessie team's halfway through the maze and she's getting annoyed at the fact that Selene is getting a little too personal with Matthew and clearly he's not enjoying it.

"Okay Selene can you stop bugging Matthew,he clearly doesn't like it and Matthew I'm keeping my eye on you,I don't know what's going on but I don't trust you." She says in a voice that showed her annoyance

"Hey I have done nothing wrong." He said raising his hand up in a kind of surrender

"Yeah and besides we're not dating but I did see something interesting this morning." Selene leans in and whispers in Jessie's ear her face turns bright red.

"Wait you saw what!" Without warning she fell down a trap door Matthew quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. "Thanks" she said nervously.

As if on cue the fear gas began to quickly leak into the maze they put on their mask but it wasn't working. "Damn it,Chris must have purposely tampered with them." Jessie sighed

Then Matthew began to talk out of nowhere "Look I told you I won't fight you,your're my friend. Wait what's with the crow bar" he falls down onto the ground and starts to scream.

Jessie looks over at Selene but this time her face gives of the appearance of both an angry and sad face "Look shut up Selene, no how bout you shut it" she begins to punch herself and shake her head vigorously.

Jessie looks down and notices by her leg a big black scaly tail, when she looks back up a snake head is face to face with hers the final thing she remembers is herself gasping for air. Things weren't going so well either for the other competitors, both Nick, Andrew, and Jake G where convulsing on the floor, while Jake H was in corner talking as if he was in prison "No I'll be good just don't shock me please, anything but that, please, Noooo." His body soon falls towards the ground, while Amber was on the ground crying "I'm sorry I tried my best just please don't hurt me."

Mad has the worst of it she began to tear her skin apart "Stop, somebody please call for help their fangs are digging into my bones. The only people who were not affected was Tyrin and Selcha, who then decided to make a run for it,knowing her powers would keep her safe. Boy was she dead wrong she was electrocuted when she accidently activated a trap and fell hard to the ground. Tryin knowing his artificial gas mask would last a few more second tried to run about eventually fell to ground.

The last thing he saw was the light turning on and a bunch of people in hazmat suites. He soon awoke in an infirmary and noticed only few of the campers where awake (Matthew, Amber, and Slecha).

Chef came in panting for air as a bunch of news reporters tried to burst in through the door with Chris in middle screaming for help. "Yeah so nobody is going home to tonight, for obvious reasons. Sorry about the gas, apparently a certain red head use it as a perfect distraction to escape and now is running amok on the 't worry we have the cops after her."

Amber spoke up "Look I love Total Drama but considering what just happened I think I'll just quit."

"Sorry no can do,sweet heart it's in your contract,and its so funny that none of you actually read the contract" Chris came in pretty bruised up. "Besides I think it's time to end this episode."

He turns to his camera. "Who will get eliminated next and why is Matthew trying to hide what's under his shirt, and will I go to jail again. Find out on the next episode of "Total Drama Pahkitew Isl-." They lights turn off and evil laugh is herd in the background. "Guess who's in control again B*tches!"

**Happy Valentine's day everybody**


End file.
